The Percabeth Project
by Justme8484
Summary: Following the conclusion of her former show- weddings of the world- Aphrodite is in search of another. Rated T just in case but will mainly be K rated. Description will most likely change.
1. Opening

**JM- Hey everybody. Welcome to (Pause for dramatic effect) THE PERCABETH PROJECT. **

**Percy- Ow. You didn't need to yell. **

**JM- I KNOW THAT, but no one said I couldn't. Anyway. Here we are. If you are new to my stories welcome welcome. If you are here because you finished insane STUPID crazy love, it great to see you again. **

**Disclaimer- Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson not me. **

* * *

"Are we ready?" Aphrodite asked her camera man Cameron (JM- pun intended even if it is stupid).

"Yes Lady Aphrodite," he said. "We go live in three, two, one, you're on."

"Hello, I'm Aphrodite," Aphrodite said spreading her arms. "Following the close of my previous show "Weddings of the World," I will be creating a new show. Now here's the best part. You, the viewers at home, will get to decide what the show will be." Simulated applauds sounded and Aphrodite smiled and acted as if an audience was actually applauding for her. She sat in a plush white chair and motioned to a flat screen TV that had appeared out of thin air.

"Here are the candidates."

The screen lite and an over voice came on-

Option one- The Tratie Treck

On the screen was a picture of both Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener.

Could a rambunctious, prank happy boy and a calm, collected girl really find true love together? Let's watch and see.

"Hey Gadrener," Travis said. "Aren't you a little old to be to playing in the dirt?"

"I'm not playing," Katie said. "I'm gardening. You know planting, weeding, harvesting."

"You mean, like, work?" Travis asked in mock horror. "You do that of your own free will?"

"Yes Travis," Katie said annoyed. "I do."

"You're strange you know that?" Travis said. "It's a good thing you're pretty." Travis suddenly blushed as if he just said something he hadn't meant to.

Katie froze where she was and slowly turned to look at Travis.

"You think I'm pretty?" Katie asked turning slightly pink. "Wait, this isn't some prank you and your brother cooked up is it?"

"Um... Well no. Connor is visiting our mom so..." He trailed off.

"So you DO think I'm pretty," Katie said smiling. It wasn't a question this time.

"Um..." Travis said. "Th... Well... Um... I meant it as a general statement. Like when someone says, um, that a pretty color."

"Oh," Katie said hiding her disappointment the best she could. "In that case I'll see you at dinner Stoll." She walked off angrily into the Demeter cabin, slamming the door behind her.

"What just happened?" Travis asked no one in particular.

"Well wasn't that just adorable?" Aphrodite said clapping her hands. "Everyone on favor of Tratie Trek send a text to 848-549-38482** (JM- Don't call that number I closed my eyes and hit random numbers)**. On to the next candidate."

The screen next to Aphrodite flashed on. In elegant smooth writing the name Selena appeared then and name made of stone spelling out Becondorof, underneath was the smaller name of Charlie.

"There story of a not so secret crush," The voice over said, "between a daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Hephaestus."

The screen cut to a whole bunch of photos of Selena and Becondorof. Them just out and about, checking each other out, so on so forth.

"For Selena and Becondorof send a text to 848-549-38464," Aphrodite said **(Percy- well that was short. JM- I am sorry. That's all I could come up with, we don't get to see much of Selena and Becondorof). **

Aphrodite smiled like she's just remembered a funny joke she head once. "Our last candidate is a bit younger than the others but is still adorable. Last, but certainly not least, The Percabeth Project!"

The VoiceOver returned and said,"A daughter of Athena(Annabeth's picture is shown) and a son of Poseidon(Percy's picture is shown). Could they make it work?"** (Nico- I wouldn't bet on it. Annabeth&Percy- Hey! JM- when did you get here? Nico- Just now.) **

"With a meeting like this you might not think so," the VoiceOver continued.

The screen cut to a dark hill side, but hill was not empty. Three people were scattered around the hill with a monster charging them. One of the three was laying on his back moaning, another was frozen in apparent shock, the third was in the monster's grip.

The monster squeezed around the woman's and she disintegrated in a golden light. The boy who was frozen in shock suddenly woke from his slumber and taunted the monster. After ramming it into a three and breaking off it's horn the boy defeated the monster.

The boy dragged the knocked out boy over the hill and and to a large blue farm house. A girl and two men sat on the wrap around porch and stared as the the boy and satyr collapsed to the floor.

The girl looked down at the boy and said, "He's the one. He has to be."

"Oh isn't that sweet?" Aphrodite cooed. "She barley knows him and she can already tell that he's the the one for her. I may cry.**(Nico- I may barf. JM- Shush, my readers aren't here to talk to you)** Anyway, to vote for The Percabeth Project send a text to 848-549-38493. Polls begin now.

* * *

**JM- Okay so we all know the in this The Percabeth Project wins, but I'm curious to know what you guys would actually vote for. So in your review(Please leave one) vote on which show you would like to see the most, you can through in Jason/Piper, Frank/Hazel, and the other parings from the HoO series as well if you want. If I get enough review there may be a sequel made. No promises.**

**Oh and for those of you who ARE here because they read my other story, I am SOOOOOO sorry about the long wait. I did say a few days, but then I started volleyball, then I got The Mark of Athena and was shocked into a creative slumber, but I am back now so let's get this story underway. **

**:)**


	2. Season 1 Episode 1

**JM- please don't kill me. I am so sorry about the-what is it now? Months?- since I posted the first chapter.**

**Nico- gods JM, you have got to get better. **

**JM- don't you dare use that quote on me, you know I didn't like him (my history teacher says that ALL the time) anyway to the long awaited story. **

**Disclaimer- I WISH I did but I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Season 1 episode 1

"Hello everybody," Aphrodite said over exaggeratively crossing her legs. "Winning my a landslide of votes my new show will be," pause for dramatic effect, "THE PERCABETH PROJECT! Yay. How about we see what everyone's new favorite demigods are doing at the moment." **(Percy- Oh no. JM-relax you have nothing to worry about... Yet)**

A young blonde girl sat in the infirmary of the Big House taking care of the new camper boy that was still passed out from exhaustion. When she first saw him she instantly thought "This is the guy Chiron was talking about. I'll be getting a quest soon." Then she found out that he drooled in his sleep. **(Annabeth- that did make you seem much less heroic) **

"Chiron," she called. "He's drooling. Could you bring me a towel, or something?"

As soon as she said this the boy Grover had identified as Percy, began to stir. I grabbed the ambrosia from the bedside table and started feeding him while he was awake.

"What will happen at the summer solstice?" She asked.

Percy just croaked out, "What?" Sounding more like "Eh-t?"

Annabeth scanned the room. Chiron would be coming with the towel soon but maybe she could get some information out of him. She lowered her voice and whispered, "What's going on? What was stolen? We only have a few weeks."

"I'm sorry," Percy grumbled. "I don't..."

Chiron knocked on the door with the towel and Annabeth quickly filled Percy's mouth with ambrosia, not enough to turn him to ashes but enough to shut him up. **(Nico- You couldn't have given him just a little mor... JM-Percy, he was kidding. Back away from the child. Nico- I'm not a child. JM- so you want me to let Percy at you? Nico-... JM- yeah, that's what I thought)**

"Here's the towel," Chiron said. "Annabeth why don't you head back to your cabin? Argus can take care of Mr. Jackson for a while."

"Alright," Annabeth said standing up and stretching her tired arms. As she passed Chiron placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Annabeth," he said fatherly. "I know you want a quest, just don't put too much hope into this boy. It's one in a million after all." **(Percy- nice to see you had so much faith in me Chiron)**

Annabeth frowned but nodded. She continued to her cabin he mind wondering back to the drooling boy with bright green eyes. One in a million? Well there's still that one chance isn't there?

Aphrodite sat smugly in her little chair. "Isn't that just adorable? They are so perfect for each other, even if they don't realize it. What makes it even better is that we're talking about forbidden love here people. Athena and Poseidon. Tune in next week to see what happens to young Percy and Annabeth as love twists their lives for the better and occasionally for the worst. In the meantime, may your life be filled with love."

* * *

**JM- okay so until like season 3 the chapters will probably be rather short after all there isn't much Percabeth until The Titan's Curse. **

**Travis- haha yeah right, **

**Connor- they haven't been able to keep there hands off each other since they met. **

**Annabeth- OH NO! Not the Stolls! **

**Nico- how did you guys get into JM's studio? Percy and Annabeth were invited and I had to shadow travel just to get past the security alive. **

**JM- so that's how you got in here. Anyway yeah, Connor and Travis will be staying with us for a bit because Clarisse and Chris are getting serious and it freaks me out when she starts talking like an Aphrodite (SHUDDER)yet I still need someone to help playfully taunt you guys. Anyway PEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Even if it's just to tell me how I'm such a horrible person for never up dating. Just go to that little box and leave a review, it's really easy. Honest.**


End file.
